An adapter is used to mount a cylinder used for a linear actuator on a relative to a fluid channel, which may allow the cylinder and fluid channel to rotate up to 360-degrees relative to each other. Cylinder inlets can often be difficult to design because of requirements that minimize size and weight leading to material reduction. The highest stress is often concentrated on cylinder designs at the inlet. This is especially the case with single acting cylinders with the inlet located on the rod side of the cylinder, or a pull cylinder, which is often preferred for hole making applications. High pressure cylinders where sealing methods must be more robust, also cause complications because maintaining the seal combined with joint integrity is even more challenging. Because of this high stress area created at the cylinder inlet, and thus deformation causing expansion and contraction, it can be difficult to find a permanent attachment for the cylinder housing that will be strong and not loosen over time, while maintaining a good inlet seal. Threaded applications tend to loosen and work themselves loose, and any internal locking mechanisms that are used internal to the cylinder design in the pressurized area, like pressed pins or snap rings, either increase stress problems or make assembly overly complicated and cost prohibitive.